


Improvise a Montage

by Zen_monk



Series: Beyond the Rift [2]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood, Comedy, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Persons, Multi, Nakama, Romance, Separations, Sitcom, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, above and beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_monk/pseuds/Zen_monk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that depict the relationships of Tifa, Kain, Lightning, Yuna, Vaan, and Laguna. Multi-shipping to happen. The Manikins march to their own, lifeless drum and they are there to interrupt their rhythm.</p><p>New chapter (2/26/14): Kain, Golbez, Cecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sands in Chaos land are red and full of metal. Red dusk nearly overwhelms the clarity of the sky. But if she looked hard, Yuna thought she could see pyreflies and she clenched her fists hard, just as hard as it is for her heart. A hand held her wrist, gently and leather-bound. Her eyes must be teary, because Tifa almost looked shrouded in a halo. But her dark eyes still had stars so Yuna gave a watery smile. Tifa pulled her into an embrace and each held each other, long and silent.


	2. Red-handed

Kain was caught red-handed, shame laid bare in front of her. Soon after, he was on his knees, but it was Tifa who broke his heart by believing in him, purely and strongly. Everything was forged anew with a look, unwavering and bright, because she made his work noble when all he had heard were betrayed "whys" and meager apologies. Now, now with the last of his strength, crawling through shards of Manikins laid low, he brushed lips to hers, and hoped for a life after this battlefield with her


	3. Within my Sight

"So how'd you get him to not stab you?" asked Lightning. Tifa looked back blankly, eyes wide. Then a blush blew up on her face and laughed a little too loud.

"Oh, I just told him that we're friends and that I believe in him."

Lightning's jaw actually dropped and she scowled. "That simple?"

Tifa looked askance and muttered, "It wasn't that simple..."

Lightning darted her eyes at Kain in alarm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Tifa! Can you be my assist the rest of the way? I want you in my sights..."


	4. A Midgar Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the battles are all over, Cloud walks without hesitation back to Gaia. He found the bar empty and not a friend knowing where Tifa is. So he goes to the Church on a whim.

Cloud walked forward without looking back at the other warriors. The flowers grew thick and richly, muting his footsteps almost completely. He didn't want to look back to find that there were no Squall or Bartz or Cecil or Firion or anybody else, so he didn't stop his pace until he saw his motorcycle in view, parked as though waiting for him. His hand detected a sudden emptiness and found that the crystal was no longer with him. With his engine revved up, he rode back to Edge, thoughts of Cosmos and manikins blowing past his mind like the roaring wind, like a flurry of rose petals.

 

He came back to Seventh Heaven at almost 5 pm. It'd be around the time when the evening customers would come in, but there was nearly no activity inside. He called out for Denzel and Marlene, but they weren't in their rooms. In the kitchen, he found a note stuck by a magnet on the refrigerator. He gave Barret a call. He held his phone away from his ear when Barret picked up. He had been gone for about a day, and indeed his messages were piling up. Barret expected Cloud to be gone for a day, but not Tifa. Cloud scowled at the information. He promised to meet Barret face-to-face today, but mentioned he'll go to the church along the way. He gave the bar and house a once over, re-securing the place, and locked the doors.

 

The bar looked lonelier now.

 

He didn't know what he expected to see at the church. Barret mentioned that everyone didn't know where he or Tifa went for the day, and thought the two of them together. Cloud wondered if Vincent shared that thought as well, and considered calling him (wait, what's his phone number? I'll ask Yuffie). But it was nearly sundown at the church and when he pushed the doors open, warm light still streamed in through the rafters and stained glass windows making everything warm and inviting, like he's being welcomed home, so something must be done right by going here.

 

He looked around the building, almost expecting Tifa to be around cleaning up the place or making it available for people more, who still look to Aerith's waters for healing. There was nothing but the lapping of the water and the gleam of Zack's sword. Cloud sat at a pew, a growing sense of unease building within him.

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a whole flower floating near the edge of the pool, full in bloom and with a nice stem and leaf attached to it. It looked perfect as plucked flowers are, so he leaned over to pick it up from the water. And a good thing he did, for when he held it to eye level, the flower began to glow and float suspended in the air.

 

"Are you doing this, Aerith?" he asked to the air. He almost heard the sound of knowing laughter, both feminine and masculine. The blade at the pedastal shone brilliantly for a moment, as though it was bright midday and not a darkening evening.

 

"I hope you two know what you're doing," said Cloud, mostly to himself. He stretched out his hand and cupped the bloom gently, like holding a bubble of light. He raised it to his face, examining the soft glow and the fresh petals. He thought he could a voice from it, and so held it to his ear.

 

"-lo? He... hell-o hello? Where...I..."

 

"Tifa?" 


	5. A different kind of loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days more after the crystal.

Cloud placed the flower in a vase on top of a shelf in the bar area. It's away from the work area, but is visible for all to see. It seemed appropriate, as most of the customers came just for Tifa, and Tifa draws confidence and fulfillment from her work. If he was being honest with himself, he thought about keeping it in his room but when he placed the flower on his desk, it looked too lonely even among the photos of their friends. It'd be sad for either of them if he indulged in his selfishness.

 

When Cloud reopened the bar, the usual suspects that came in for a drink and each one inquired over Tifa. With the help of the usual part-timer taking on full-time temporarily, Cloud was able to at least keep the bar above the red. Barret more or less moved in, himself spending more time in the WRO for work but at least he's in Edge. He could see the reservation in Marlene and Denzel's eyes, despite their best efforts to be encouraging, and Cloud wondered if they were always so quiet or whether they feel allowed to be more open when Tifa was around. He doesn't begrudge them if it were the latter; she has a habit of making a safe space for everyone and anywhere.

 

He'd start feeling self-conscious in the way that customers would scan the bar looking for Tifa and seeing the resignation in their eyes when they saw him as the only familiar face. He began to worry when new regulars would show up because they came by when they heard about Tifa, but seemed to be satisfied with just seeing him and the part-timer (whose name he kept forgetting, so he tried his best to not let her be aware of that fact). When he's left by himself at the bar, everyone busy with their own preoccupations, he'd look at the flower and its inherent glow and the perpetual bloom, and wished for a definitive sign that maybe Tifa will come back. He once tried to listen to the flower, but there's always people around and he got the most weirded-out stare from Denzel that made him feel really stupid.

 

But the kids and Barret understood what's happening, and claimed that the bloom's presence makes it feel as though TIfa is still with them, just somewhere else, like being in the next room or down the street. And it's true, Cloud feels it that way, too. But it makes him want to stay up later in the bar, a glass of wine in hand, and waiting for something, like Tifa walking through the doors or to suddenly appear before his eyes, wiping a glass.

 

The anticipation eats away at him, the hope provided by Aerith and Zack keeping him going anyway, and Cloud began to feel a different kind of loneliness that wasn't from being homesick and sick in an empty church, which carried from an empty bar to an empty bed.  


	6. Jump High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laguna/Kain for the kissing prompt "stomach kiss"

Kain and Laguna decided for themselves to patrol the lands furthest from Cosmos. Laguna suggested the island that seemed impassable, mentioning that maybe by jumping over to it they would be able to find passage. 

"Or clues. Or treasure. Maybe even just a hideaway where we can get the jump on these Chaos munchkins!"

"The…?" 

"That was an  _intentional_  insult. Remove the scary bits from them and all you get is a pile of weirdos banding together for evil. And a witch. Don’t mess with witches, man, they take your children and screw up your mind.” 

 _And warlocks, as well._  Though, Kain didn’t feel the need to voice that. He couldn’t even tell Cecil the nature of their relationship, not even that they were friends until he recalled the fact himself. It was…difficult. 

Lightning thought it a pipe dream, and so let them travel at their own devices. She also mentioned that if they’re going to do anything useful, it would be to locate any other warriors that Cosmos had summoned who have appeared somewhere beyond their reach. 

 _"It’s a sad way to go, to get summoned here and then get smoked just because the wrong people found them first_.” 

That was what she said, and Laguna promised with all his heart that it won’t happen on his watch. 

It won’t happen on Kain’s watch, either. 

In truth, he was glad for the company. Especially Laguna’s company. The man may be wayward, but he’s got enough equipment on him to prepare himself for any mishap. Not unlike Bartz, who mimics his way through trouble, but the versatility that Laguna was able to bring to the table was surprising, in a breathtaking sort of way. 

The sense of wonder that Laguna exhibits was nothing short of a refreshing breath of fresh air, as well. The focus on the now, what Laguna liked to stressed to everyone he meets, was in stark contrast to many who came here. Their lost memories made many mulling over their past, over their bits and pieces of identity. The prospect of getting them back and moving ahead on the war propelled many towards a future, driven almost to myopic proportions. And some are stuck inbetween the prospect, which was the impression he got from Lightning and from Squall. 

_…The lad looks so similar to Laguna, now that I look at them. Brothers? No, but maybe it's because they happen to be from the same world, judging by how they work together and interact. Related by vicinity, so to speak._

"Focusing on the here-and-now… it actually gives you focus, doesn’t it, Laguna?" Kain said aloud. 

"Hm? Well, I like to say that we’re ‘investigating’ but there’s no reason to not find something to appreciate while we’re doing that. Right? There’s very interesting people here that I’ll probably never have the chance to meet ever again. Different experiences, different magic, heh, even different life forms!" 

Kain gave a wry grin. 

"I suppose compared to a person such as Zidane, you might as well have nothing more to find as interesting as he is." 

Laguna gave a knowing glance. “Now now, Kain. Don’t think that I lost interest in you, either.” 

The glance lingered on him, and Kain was the first to turn away. 

"…No, I don’t think it’s wise to carry you in my arms while I jump as high as I can," he said with a smile. 

"Oh come on! Pretty please?" 

They found some ruins close to the island where Laguna desired to explore. Kain allowed Laguna to take reconnaissance first, and so he sat down upon a piece of ruin that looked suitable for a seat. He took off his helm and tousled compressed locks from his scalp. He sighed heavily, for the trek was wearisome and the lingering sense of a Cosmos-summoned warrior seemed to fade in and out. 

_Wouldn’t be surprised if they happened to be underground, where some rushing water or some such entraps them._

"Losing steam, Dragon kid?" 

"I’m not a kid." 

"When you get to be my age, you’re all kids!"

"…you’re not that old, Laguna," said Kain slowly. 

"Trust me, once you hit twenty-one, suddenly everyone younger than you sounds like a smartass. Except children." 

"And women." 

"Kain…" warned Laguna. "…We don’t talk about that time." 

"And what are you to do about it, ‘tis no one here besides us." 

"You never know! You look over your shoulder and BOOM, Cosmos is  _right_ there. Judging you…” For dramatic effect, Laguna looked around this way and that, eyes shifty and a hand raised over his brow to look at a distance.

Kain must have been more tired than he thought, for he did move to look over his shoulder until he stopped himself suddenly, sheepishly. 

Laguna’s cackling only served to increase the ridiculousness of the situation. “Ha! Made you look!” 

And then Laguna was right there, in front of him. At eye level, Kain was looking at his stomach, white shirt and blue jacket in the fashion of the man’s people… or of his world. Whichever. He looked up from under his lashes, peering up at Laguna’s cheeky face that, really, can be changed to pure and unabashed embarassment with a kiss. 

It’d be clumsy work to try that now, from where Laguna’s standing. 

"Sometimes, I find it hard to tell when you are merely jesting and when you are flirting," admitted Kain. 

"You know me, I flirt with danger all the time," but there was encouragement there when Laguna then leaned forward to place a hand upon Kain’s shoulder. 

Kain responded by placing his hand on Laguna’s hip, to pull the man closer so he can chance a kiss where the shirt rode up a little to expose his stomach. 

"Hmph, if it’s danger you’re looking for, I might as well try jumping over to that isle with you." 

"Hot dang, you serious?!" 

And there was an exuberant fist pump in the air, and the sound of a hand palming their own face.


	7. Strikhedonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pleasure of being able to say "to hell with it."

Everything about this world was pristine. The sea before them are as clear as the skies and shines with as many stars. No mote of dust nor flower seeds blow along with the calm breeze that carries over the meadows and forest branches. Kain thought the perfection liberating. Now he saw them as stifling. Sinister, almost. 

Was Cosmos their goddess or their prison warden? Golbez’s voice echoes through his mind, dark and omnipresent. He wished he could dispel its hold, Yet, there was familiarity in his words, the way he made Kain doubt and pause and hold back because somewhere within him, in memories forgotten or buried. 

Maybe it was because he and Golbez felt the same pain… 

"A ludicrous notion," said Kain, muttering aloud and shaking his head as though clearing away the spiderwebs. 

"Something wrong, Kain?" 

He looked up to the side, seeing Cecil walking back to him from a moment of scouting. They hadn’t left far from the gate where they had both encountered Golbez. Cecil insisted on keeping close to Kain, to “take point, as Lightning put it”, while the dragoon covered the rear. His friend’s voice was as clear as a bell, confident and piercing in the way that his sword would cut through a manikin’s false shine. 

"…Nothing," said Kain. 

"Keep getting distracted like that, and you might slip up and let your false likeness get the better of you. And where would the pride of the dragoons be if that were to happen?" 

"Yes. Where would it go," Kain said, his voice trailing. He proceeded to walk off from Cecil, not sure where his feet led him nor his thoughts. 

"You can’t let mages such as the likes of Golbez take hold of you," said Cecil, catching up to him. "Their trick is in their honeyed words- the very spellwork in their speech and manner of gesture. Though, I have doubts they’ll get to you, Kain!" 

_You don’t know?_

"I can’t think of a more stubborn person than you, save for maybe Jecht or Lightning in that willful sort. Guess you need to be stubborn when all we have is the present and none of our pasts." 

 _Golbez was…_  

Kain stopped. Cecil’s voice became muffled sounds in his mind while his heartbeat grew ever louder. He swallowed heavily, his throat dry. A welling of emotions grew within him but there was no name for them all save for the omnipresent feeling of distress. Anxiety, like ice trickling down his back in a slow, liquid descent as he closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. 

"Kain!" 

And there was Cecil’s blue eyes and worried face- and he was always so worried and in distress, and  _it sometimes makes him sick to see him like this because he was_ chosen  _and the dark knight lore drains that delicate face for her to fawn over_ _-_

 _"…_ Cecil.” There was hardness in Kain’s voice. There was his face again, all open and concerned and full of puzzlement because like always Cecil did not know. 

And when he does know, it’s like he’s been betrayed and it hurts because it always feels like the fault was with him and not because Cecil puts his heart on his sleeve for all to see. 

He drew his lance towards Cecil. 

"Let’s spar." That was all that needed to be said. 

There was something like shock and outrage on Cecil’s face. No doubt frustrated with Kain’s choice. It was better than dumb bewilderment. 

_Like when I…_

"Kain, this isn’t the time and place for… for playing the strongman. We have a mission at hand!" 

Kain grip on his spear, sweaty with uncertainty, shaking with doubt. 

"Cecil… I need to know…" his voice was dry. 

Cecil blinked. His voice somber. “Know what, Kain?” 

Kain, his face twisted in frustration, slammed the point of the spear into the ground. He held it by the shaft, like a proclamation. “My convictions. What I’m fighting for.” 

Incredulous, Cecil made a sweeping motion with his hand towards the land before them. “And this isn’t enough? That we’re summoned here to fight a war without our memories, to fight against facsimiles of our comrades? To die without knowing our homelands and-“

"And isn’t that the rub?!" cried Kain. It was the expulsion of pressurized air, of a bubble burst. "To hell with it all, Cecil! This is a madman’s trap, and we’ve been unlucky enough to have our names drawn in the lot." He exalted in the truth. "We know nothing of our pasts, save for a handful of memories scattered here and there; we know nothing about Cosmos or Chaos save who we serve and who is our enemy; we have to trust each other and strangers and our own inherent honor and…" 

He swallowed, looking dead at Cecil with all the soul that could be mustered and remembered. “…You didn’t even remember we were friends until Vaan made a passing remark. We were once blood brothers and you…” 

Cecil looked away, as though stricken. “Kain…! I… I’m sorry and… why didn’t you tell me first if you remembered!?” 

He dared to toss it back to him. Kain scoffed. “What will that do if I did? Would you remember or would you trust my word for it without feeling? Just like we all trust Cosmos.” 

_Just like now, I trust Golbez’s honeypot words._

He raised his spear from the ground, the perfect dust of earth slipping down the edge of the end blade. Slowly, languidly, he raised it up to wield towards Cecil. 

"Now, there’s only one thing that’s certain, and that is our strength! Show me your conviction, Cecil! I will show you mine, for I…!" 

He dropped his head, gasping, reaching for breath. “…for I cannot.” 

Cecil, wordlessly and with a mouth set a thin line, drew his sword. The singing of the blade was marvelous when pressed out from its sheath. 

*

The dust settled and it was over. There, in a crumpled form of blue cape and glimmering armor and shining hair, was Cecil. Even fallen, he still shone with soothing light like that of the moon. 

Kain dropped his spear. In horror. In despair. He grasped either side of his head, a ringing between his ears. Sound was trapped in his throat, so thick and choked with tears. His stomach roiled. 

Kain ripped off his helm and dropped to his knees. 

He nearly screamed if it weren’t for the rush of memories. Images passing through his mind, and just as quickly new understanding emerged. How did he ever forget in the first place. 

"It was like I never left…" said Kain, wonderingly. 

"And you hadn’t," said a voice. A familiar, deep voice like the rustle of a heavy cape and the clinking of armor so dark and despairing. 

"Ah," bemoaned the mage. "Poor Cecil. Finally bested your rival, haven’t you? I wonder if he had remembered anything in this bout. It seems…" Golbez turned towards Kain, heavy and almost with sorrow. "…that you now know the truth. Welcome back, old friend. Now we stand on opposing sides in this war. Of course, it weren’t as though we hadn’t been such before in our home." 

Kain ignored everything from Golbez. His presence was felt, but his words fell on deaf ears. He stared down at Cecil. The fallen’s prone body still rises in breaths. Even broken from battle, it looked like he slept as though a babe. 

"My honor… besmirched." Kain looked down at his hands. "I am… a friend. A comrade at arms. A loyal soldier. My convictions were already broken." 

He rose from the ground, picking up his spear. “….To hell with it all. I was already a traitor, and now I commit the same crime.” 

He turned towards Golbez, almost the light of madness in his eyes if it weren’t for the track of tears dried upon his cheeks. “So, Golbez. What else do I have to lose for us to win? I… am unbound by all.” 


End file.
